


Marvin The Menace

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creatures, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Pets, Protective, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, old fic, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: A midnight rendezvous goes horribly awry.





	Marvin The Menace

****Lily padded down the stairs cautiously, pausing every now and then as the floorboards creaked under her feet. Everything was quiet and nothing seemed out of place. She could even hear Al snoring down the hallway. Rolling her eyes, she resumed her stealthy journey and made her way to the gardens.

Her eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight and she padded forward, taking care not to trample the flower beds. A hedge rustled behind her and her slim shoulders stiffened. "Rupert," she hissed cautiously. "Are you there?"

"Here," came a whisper and a face poked out cautiously from the hedge.

Lily skipped over to him, a smile lighting her face. Rupert grinned as he extricated himself from his hiding place and enveloped her in a hug. "Merlin, I missed you," he declared.

"I missed you too," Lily replied with a breathy whisper. "I can't believe you did this!" Her heart was fluttering…it was just so romantic! Rose would be so jealous when she told her about her midnight rendezvous. The thought made her flutter with girlish delight.

Rupert Finnigan took a wary look at the house. "Your Dads are asleep?" he asked.

Lily nodded.

" _And_ your brothers?"

" _Yes_ , Rupert," she rolled her eyes. "You know, you're pretty jumpy for a Gryffindor. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Dealing with your crazy family is adventure enough, thanks,” Rupert scoffed. "Your father threatened me with a blowtorch, remember? _And_ your brother showed him how to work it!"

"They're a bit…overprotective," Lily admitted. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Rupert. "Let's talk about something else," she suggested.

Rupert smirked as he pulled her closer. "I didn't come here to _talk_ , babe."

Lily's breath caught and her eyes fluttered, as his lips brushed against her. She slipped her arms around his broad shoulders, standing up on tiptoes to deepen the kiss.

Neither noticed a steely pair of eyes watching them from behind the hedge. Nor did they hear the quiet rustle of the leaves or the stealthy padding of their attacker. His lithe form arched and the muscles of his flanks quivered with agitation. Those steely eyes narrowed in determination as he prepared to pounce and they still didn't notice.

And then it was too late. He drew back and charged head-first for the couple with an ear-splitting battle cry. Rupert noticed a second too late and he howled in pure terror, falling to the ground limbs flailing and eyes wide with fright. Lily shrieked as the attacker brushed past her, shepherding her to safety before turning and glaring down at Rupert with murder in his eyes.

" **Marvin!** " she screeched, recognizing the culprit. Rupert was dangling by the scruff of his neck now, being shaken like a rat. Lily emitted a shriek that would have shamed a harpy. "Let him go **this instant, you overbearing brute!** "

"Help!" Rupert howled. "He's going to eat me! Somebody **HELP!** "

                                                                                             

* * *

 

Harry and Draco hurtled down the stairs, nearly colliding with their sons. James was wielding his Beaters Bat and Al and Scorpius had a handful of dung-bombs ready. "Code Red?" James asked. Draco nodded grimly at his son. "Looks like it," he replied.

With brusque nods and unified looks of determination, they marched down the stairs and into the garden. Lily caught sight of them and her eyes narrowed in pure outrage. "Daddy!" she screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. "Call your pet monster off my boyfriend this second!"

Harry snickered but obliged. "Down, Marvin," he called. The hippogriff turned to give him a haughty look, his feathers ruffling indignantly. But he tossed Rupert to the ground obligingly, turning his beak up at the crumpled heap of boy before cantering off.

"Evening, Finnigan," Draco greeted dryly, arching an eyebrow at the shaky, young man.

"Hello s-sir," Rupert mumbled, standing up and dusting himself off awkwardly. Lily whimpered something about _mortifying_ and _never showing my face in public again_ and hid behind her hands. Her brothers, however, looked like Christmas had come early.

"Well well well. What have we here, Albus?" Scorpius drawled, tossing a dung-bomb idly in the air.

Albus smirked at his brother, holding up his own weapon. "Why I don't know, Scorp. Looks like a moving target to me."

Lily rounded up on both of them, eyes blazing. "Do it and **die!** " she intoned in a livid hiss. The boys squeaked and took cover behind Draco, all bravado forgotten. James rolled his eyes. "Amateurs," he put in with a long-suffering sigh.

Harry shook his head at his small contingent, before turning back to his victim. "Finnigan," he said sternly. "I'm curious. At what point exactly did this seem like a good idea?"

"Daddy…" Lily whined.

"Not a word, young lady," Harry cut in firmly. "Upstairs, now. And consider yourself grounded until further notice."

"This is so _unfair!_ " Lily shrieked. But she turned on her heel and stomped back inside anyway. Harry suppressed a grin and had to school his features into a stern look as he turned back to a cowering Finnigan. "What are you still doing here?" he demanded. "Go on, the gate's that way."

"Y-yes sir," Rupert stuttered. He backed away and was almost at the gate when he halted and turned back. "I guess this means I can't take Lily to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"James," Draco drawled idly. "Fetch me my blowtorch."

Rupert squawked and made a run for the gate, disappearing in an impressive four and a half seconds. "And stay out!" Scorpius called smugly, still hiding behind his father. Harry and Draco shared an amused look as they high-fived each other. Harry chuckled and Draco shook his head.

"Right," he announced. "Brilliantly executed, boys. Couldn't have done it without you. Now get back to bed. And you two…" he trailed off meaningfully, giving his twins The Look. Albus groaned and Scorpius whined, but they surrendered their dung-bombs before trudging off after James.

Harry watched them depart, before turning to grin at his husband. "Told you a pet hippogriff was a good idea," he said smugly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, you smug prat," he retorted. "You were right. Now go to bed. I'll join you in a minute."

He lingered in the gardens as Harry took off. Soon enough, a head poked out from behind a tree. Draco smirked as Marvin cantered up to him, staring at him with keen, bright eyes.

"You know, your Dad and I weren't exactly friends," Draco informed him. Marvin's feathers ruffled and he fluffed up, squawking indignantly. Draco chuckled and stroked him placatingly. "But you and I are going to get along just fine, Feathers."

The hippogriff crooned in agreement and gave him a jerky nod before trotting off, resuming his nightly vigilance duties. Draco grinned and trudged back to the house, halting only when he heard a shout from the upstairs window.

"I'll wait for you, Rupert! They can't keep us apart forever!"

"Watch me," Draco called back. There was another indignant shriek and the sound of a window slamming. He sighed as he made his way back to the bedroom.

Teenagers. They could be _so_ unreasonable sometimes…


End file.
